Modern cryptography is based on complexity theory ensuring that the resources required to reveal a secret, computing time and/or space, are too large. One way functions are used in public key cryptography. However, public key schemes require two way communication—the sender computer should know in advance the public key of the receiver computer. One would like to encrypt a message without having any information concerning the recipients. In other words, one would like to have an encryption scheme that can be used preferably (although not necessarily) in a unidirected communication link. For example, a satellite that would like to broadcast a file with instructions (constituting the encrypted secret) to one or many on-ground computer units. The instructions should be decrypted only by the designated on ground unit(s) and not by any listening adversary computer.
There is a need in the art to provide for a new system and method that enhance the computation strength gap between the designated recipient computer and the adversary computer.